Bones Family
The Bones Family is a fanon season 23 episode of Supernanny. Gloria heads off to Carlsbad, California to meet the Bones Family. Louie, age 35 and Joanne, age 33, have 25 adopted children, each from a different country: 15-year-old Diego from Mexico, 13-year-old Vaso from Greece, 12-year-old Sergios from Spain, 12-year-old Dao from China, 11-year-old Vanessa from the Wales, 10-year-old Hae-won from South Korea, 9-year-old Samira from Tanzania, 9-year-old Kim from Ghana, 7-year-old Umut from Turkey, 6-year-old Jock from Scotland, 5-year-old Mi-young from North Korea, 5-year-old Lotte from Germany, 5-year-old Lilka from Poland, 4-year-old Sinead from Ireland, 3½-year-old Daito from Japan, 3-year-old Maëlys from France, 3-year old Adaline from Australia, 2½-year-old Nevaeh from Canada, 2-year old Kye from Vietnam, 2-year-old Carla from Italy, 21 month-old Neko from Finland, 18 month-old Yogi from India, 16 month-old Robyn from New Zealand, 12-month-old Gleb from Russia, and 6-month-old Dok Phi Sua from Thailand. These kids (except for the babies and ones who are from English-speaking countries) do not understand English very well. While the kids who are aged 6 months to 2½ are well-behaved, the rest are far from that. They scream, hit, attack their parents, fight, bite, refuse to eat or go to sleep, swear (in English or in a foreign language only if they are from a non-English-speaking country), take dares, back-talk, and do all other bad things. Will Gloria be able to handle this large family? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel, Reflection Room, Naughty Chair, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Green Smoothie, Learn English, Good Eater, Baby Log, Stay in Bed, and Around the World Reward Chart. Table of Bad Behavior *Diego (Mexico): he is rude, disobedient and mean; he uses bad language and abuses his toys *Daito (Japan): he fights over toys, answers back and got expelled from 18 schools for his bad behavior *Sergios (Spain): he puts him first in everything and is disobedient and violent. He spits, screams, headbutts, kicks, yells, hurts others, pinches, scratches and stabs people *Mi-Young (North Korea): she mimics violent cartoon acts, spits, yells and hurts feelings. *Jock (Scotland): he gets poor grades in school *Sinead (Ireland): she punches, hits, kicks, stabs and yells *Adaline (Australia): she is rude. She is known to stab her well-behaved siblings, spit, yell, scratch and hurt others. She throws toys and electronics at her siblings. *Maëlys (France): she disregards the rules of crossing the street *Lilka (Poland): she head-slams, body-slams, kicks, punches and pinches other siblings, yanks them by the hair *Hae-Won (South Korea): she bullies her sisters alot *Lotte (Germany): she throws tantrums and disrespects home. *Dao (China): he kicks, hurts people and bullies others, especially his North Korean and South Korean siblings. And he also backtalks, spits and makes huge messes. *Vanessa (Wales): she says bad words, head-butts, screams, yells, refuses to clean her room and bullies others. *Kim (Ghana): she pulls other people's hair Transcripts in Theory Games *Bones Family 2030 4th of July *Bones Family Halloween 2030 *Bones Family 2030 Thanksgiving *Bones Family Holiday Season 2030 *Bones Family 2031 Valentine's Day *Bones Family 2031 St. Patrick's Day *Bones Family 2031 Easter *Bones Family 2031 Vacation *Bones Family 2031 Groundhog Day Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 23 Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:20+ children episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Green Smoothie Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Episodes created by NaturalFreshOtter00